Melinda's Dead Sister
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Aiden was saved from the Shadows from a woman named Irene. When Melinda comes to embraced her son, grandma Mary Ann appears and tells Melinda that Irene is her sister. The "Shadows" and Gabriel are trying to get Irene to join them.


_A woman appeared right in front of 5 year old Aiden Lucas. _

"_Mommy?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not your mommy."_

"_But you look like her," Aiden said._

"_Umm…what's your name, honey?"_

"_Aiden. What's yours?"_

"_Irene, and do you know where your mommy is?"_

"_She's sleeping with daddy," Aiden replied. "Irene, you should stay away from them."_

"_From who?"_

"_The Shadows." Aiden said, his voice in fear. "They said that they want you because you're the one."_

"_I don't get it," Irene said confused. "What are the Shadows? Aiden?"_

_A dark shadow appeared. It was moving closer towards Aiden and Irene. She picked him up. Aiden hugged Irene tightly._

"_I won't let it hurt you," Irene said._

"_Irene," A voice said. It was an elder woman. She had white hair and wearing a robe._

"_Mary Ann?"_

"_Oh honey," She said. "You look like your father Paul."_

"_Nana Mary Ann," Aiden said smiling._

"_I don't get it," Irene said. "You know my dad?"_

"_AIDEN!"_

"_Mommy,"_

"_Are you okay?" The woman said. She took Aiden from Irene and hugged him. "Grandma?"_

"_Hello Melinda," Mary Ann said. "She looks like your dad."_

"_My dad?"_

"_She's your sister, honey,"_

_

* * *

_

Melinda Gordon woke up sweating. Her heart was beating fast as a mice. Her husband, Jim had also woke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Was it Aiden's dreams again?"

"Yeah," Melinda said. "The shadows was trying to take Aiden but this woman saved him."

"The Shadows?"

Melinda nodded. "I seen my grandma and she told me that the person who saved Aiden was my sister."

"You don't have one," Jim said.

"But she did look like me, well more like Paul," Melinda said. "That's what grandma said."

"If you did wouldn't your mother tell you?" Jim asked. "I mean maybe she could a been a twin that was stillborn."

"You know how Beth is," Melinda said, bitter. "She didn't tell me the real truth about Paul Eastman. I should call and asked her."

"Calling your mom at 3:30 in the mourning," Jim joked. "Hey mom I had a dream about grandma who said that I have a long lost sister, did you give birth to twins and gave one away."

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day 4:30 p.m.**

"You believe that this woman in Aiden's dreams is your sister?" Delia Banks asked.

Melinda shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy but she did look a lot like me but had my dad's hair and eyes."

"Yes it does sound crazy," Eli James said, drinking a beer. "What's her name?"

"I think it was Irene,"

"This is a small town, Mel," Eli said. "You would have seen a Irene by now. Maybe she had a different mother. Paul had a affair.

"He didn't," Beth Gordon said.

"Mom?" Melinda said. "Are you telling me-"

Beth had tears in her eyes. "Yes you had a twin sister."

* * *

Irene Eastman was lying in her bed. She was thinking about the dream. The boy, the woman. _Could she be my sister? _No. She would have known, Grandma Melissa would have told her.

Tom Gordon is her uncle who raised her with her grandma Melissa Eastman who died 2 days ago. To make thing more confusing, Grandma Melissa appeared right in front of her.

"Grandma," Irene said. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," She said. "How are you?"

"Good," Irene said. The one thing that made Irene different from everyone is that she could speak to the dead. "Shouldn't you be going into the light? What's keeping you here?"

"Since I died, there's something you should know,"

"What?"

"The stroke I had those years ago when you was born had affected my memory," She explained. "When I died, I found something very…..wrong."

Irene got worried. "What are you telling me, Grandma? What's wrong?"

They both started to here voices. Dark, cold chanting voices. Everything got cold. Irene started to shivered. She could see her own breathe. There were shadow like things coming towards her.

"They know," Melissa whisperer. "Irene! Go! Go to Grandview!"

"Grandview? Why?"

"You'll find out!" Melissa was gone. Everything was back to normal.

"Grandma?"

On the wall, there was writing in blood: "**IRENE JOIN US. YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM."**


End file.
